Simple And Clean SPD
by Live-Tragedy
Summary: Sora McConner is from the time 2007.She has a pretty normal life and asspires to become a famous guitarist.But out of the blue an evil force from the future kidnapps her and takes her to the year 2025.The time of S.P.D.


What The Hell

I boobed my head to the song that played in my head and that everyone else, from they're expressions, seemed to hear. I'm Sora McConner and frankly my life is nice but it boring. I want exictement in it and adventure. To be able to travel from place to place with my band, wich I still need to make one, and perform in huge venues and everone chanting the band's name. Or mine.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"**Sora!**"

I almost fell out of my chair from the loudness of my name. I quickly sat back in the ass hurting seat and looked up at the english teacher with an innocent face. She glared at me while the other kids held in luaghs and others said something like a sarcastic 'nice'. Who gives a damn. Soon I'll be out of this dump and out there performing for the world.

"Miss McConner will you at least try to please pay attention to the lesson" The teacher(what was her name again?) said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay I'll _try_" I said also doing the air quotes with the word 'try'.

The teacher sighed and went back to teaching us about the proper grammer useage or something of the sort. Something that really didn't interest me in the least and didn't really give a damn for.

I really needed excitment in my life or else I'm just gonna do something really stupid. And of course piss of my dad and make him yell at me more then he usually does.I can just picture it now, his face becoming red and purple from the anger and his voice rising making him sound like a mouse. I held in a giggle but kept the image in my head.

------

I jumped with the crowd screaming the words that went with the song that one of my most fucking favorite bands were singing. My Chemical Romance. One of my 4 favorite bands that I looked up to more then anything else in the world.

"_Well, I know a thing about contrition, Because I got enough to spare. And I'll be granting your permission, 'Cause you haven't got a prayer. Well I said hey, hey hallelujah, I'm gonna come on sing the praise. And let the spirit come on through ya, We got innocence for days_!" Gerard Way sand into the mic and walked around the stage moving his body in that exoctic way.

I screamed with many other girls as Frank Iero and Gerard Way started to make out with eachother. That chilly feeling went through my body and I screamd again.

After the concert I parted way's with my absolute gay best freind Micky. His real name is Mikey but there's a story behind the nickname Micky so thats what I call him. He rode home with his stupid egotisticle(is that even a word?) brother leaving me behind at the venue.

I headed back inside venue and wait for my older brother but stopped when I heard someone call my name...or at least I did. I looked around but saw no one around me except for that vender guy who I never in my life talked to, let alone gave my name.I heard my name and followed the sound into an allyway. I took out my phone and quickly sent a text to my Brother and dad.

**If I die, blame god** **and I want to be buried beneath a sakura tree in japan, luv you! **

I know it's a bit over dramatic but it's the best I could think of in the short amount of time I had to live if I was going to die today. Over dramatic much? I know, I have a habit of over thinking things sometimes and thats what I'm doing right now. I walked down the allyway and was halfway through when a girl dressed in a dark purple putfit appeared. I almost burst out laughing. She was wearing spandex. What type of person wears spandex anymore?

"Hello Sora" She said. She had a very weird accent.

"Um..hi?"I said nervously.

"I'm really sorry that I'm going to have to do this..wait scratch i'm actually not"She said.

I looked at her weirdly but then my vision wnet blank as I felt a sharp sting on the back of my neck.Last thing I heard was someone saying _back to the future._


End file.
